Love is Crazy
by merritt25
Summary: What happens when kouga does it with Ayame and Kagome see the whole thing. Wil she be jealous? or Will she pretend it didn't happen?
1. Love Is Crazy

Love is Crazy

Ayame was on the school roof she was looking at the field where she saw the cutest guy his name in Kouga he was the fastest on the track team as Kouga was looking around he say Ayame looking at him. She turned around so fast Kouga smirked and kept running Ayame blushed and wanted to meet him. All threw practice Kouga kept thinking about her. In Kouga's Mind: who was she why does she look like someone I know I have to meet her. After practice Ayame was following him home and he saw her and ran towards her and pushed her against and he asked,"why were you following me and why were you watching me at practice". Ayame replied because I want you and I know you want me I can sense it". Kouga Gasped. "follow me" He took her to his house to his room and he push her on his bed and ripped off her shirt and her bra and liked her breast...

That all for now sorry for it being short hope you like it


	2. What You See Is What You Get

Sorry i haven't done a new chapter I've been very busy but i did read your reviews and by the way Blood-Fang-Curse no-one asked to like my story at least 4 out of 5 people liked it i didn't appeaite it.

What You See Is What You Get

Kouga pushed her on the bed and opened her shirt and licked her breast. She let out a moarn of pleasure. He open her legs and got on top of her and waiting for his member to get hard then her dived right in and Ayme let out a another moarn and he keep doing it the ayme says "FASTER"While moarning and wanting more. Kouga went as fast as he could then Ayme got on top of him and licked the top of his member and looked at him to make sure it was okay to go on he raised his eye brow to let her know to go on so she sucked it so fast even kouga moarned and after that they started to to makeout for about an hour then ayme fell asleep in his room and kouga called her mom to let her know she was stay the nite at a friends house (how stupid is her mom)

When she woke up kouga was a sleep next to her. she looked at her watch and saw the time "oh no skools about to start i gotta go!" she said. She woke up kouga and he had hurried up to get dressed the walked to skool holding hands when they walked threw the skool doors kagome was at her locker and saw the walk past her in her mind _"why didn't he try any thing with my did he find someone else well duh he found some one else he just walked past me with someone didn't heam I just seeing inuyasha to make kouga miserable am i superfishal"_ Inuyasha comes and givees her a passinate kiss getting ready to put his tongue in her mouth the bell rang "gotta go baby -"she said. Inuyasha interupted "hebutwere always late for class" She Replied "well,well I'm I'm (thinking of a lie to say) failing bye" she left for home room.

Ayme is in the same room in 30 mins. She went to the bathroom but went to the janitors closet Kagome followed her Kouga was waiting for Ayme in there when she went in kouga pulled her in and they stared doing it kagome cracked the door open and...

See What Happens


	3. What You SEE IS WHAT YOU GET PART 2

What You See Is What You Get Part 2

Kouga Pulls Ayame in the room and closes the door and Kagome opens it in a crack and She is shock to see what they're doing and thinking in her mind _What is going on has Kougafor got about me Ibet it's that BITCH Ayame well will see about that_. Kagome still watching them.Kougason top ofAyame and about todive in and thrustes in and outAyame said "faster" and Kouga went fast then she repeat "FASTER" and Kougadid Ayame Said "OMGright there yeah it feels so good". Ayame Pushes Kouga off of him and gets on top of him and starts to move him member in and out of her.Kougastartedmoarning and then the Bell Rings for second period and Ayame and Kouga stop and put on there clothes and walk outandsaw Kagome still looking and Ayame said "What the HELL are you doing!". Kouga said "yeah whatare you doing". Kagome Repied "No,I think the question is what are you doing with her I thought you and I were together Kouga". Ayame and Kouga just walked away and Kouga and Kagome had the same class. Kagome sat next to Kouga."Kouga did I do something wrong what happen to you and- " before Kagome could finish Kouga interupped "Listen KAGOME THERE WAS NOR THERE WILL NEVER BE AN US YOU WERE A CRUSH YOU KEPT PLAYING GAMES WITH ME I'M SICK OF IT AND I'M SICK OF YOU THAT'S THE ONLY REASON WHY YOUR GOING OUT WITH INUYASHA TO MAKE ME JEALOUS WELL IT DID BUT IT DOESN'T NOW WHAT YOU SAW A FEW MINTUES AGO ME FUCKING AYAME HAD NOTHING AND I MEAN NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU WHY DON'T YOU GO SUCK A DICK BECAUSE ALL YOU R IS A **SLUT**.

What Will KAGOME DO ABOUT THIS WAIT AND SEE


End file.
